Council Days
by happynalusupporter
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy is a school for young wizards. There is a student council with two people, Natsu and Lucy, who are telling the whole story of friendship and maybe love? Nalu, Gruvia, Gerza, Gale, and more! I don't hate lissana, just nali and her whole existence:) Please no flames. Also, read my other story Fairy spies! Thank you;) Rated M just in case of boy's swearing.
1. Chapter 1

WHAM! "Ouch!" I yelled as I whacked my head against the underside of the top bunk. "What the hell?!" "Shut up Natsu!" "What did you say Ice-pants?" "What did you call me Fire-breath?" "Shut the hell up retards!" "Being up early is not man!" "Once again, my dream, ruined by a bunch of idiots." "What did you say Laxus?" "You know what I said." "You want to go?" "Anytime squirt!" "SHUT UP!"  
Once again, my day was full of fights. After being busted by Jellal, who said he would tell Erza, I stalked off to one of the many bathrooms in the boys dorm, and got ready for school. I threw on a red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, and pulled on my socks and sneakers. As I walked to my bunk, I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it on.  
Walking to the student council room with ice-pants, electric butt, Freed, and Iron- face was a normal, everyday affair. We talked about sports and how much we hated fan-girls, boy did we have many of those, and, just like everyday, were best friends. NO, not best friends. We're boys. Girls have best friends.  
And just like everyday, when we walked onto actual school ground, we were surrounded by girls that loved us. I didn't care. I just wanted to see Luce. She had gone on a shopping trip with the girls and left me behind! Today was Monday so, we had to go to school, so I couldn't ask her on a date, yet. It is true. I love Lucy Heartfilia. The only people that know this are Erza, she punched it out of me, Gray, also punched it out of me, thought, that time it took longer because I punched back, Gajeel, punched it out of me too, took even longer, because for a while, I was punching him so he would admit that he liked Levy, Laxus, Freed, Levy, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, Happy, Carla, Lily, and Juvia. They all found out because they were there when someone punched it out of me. Oh, and Jellal. He apparently "Knew from the start, hahahahaha."  
Anyway, after escaping the fan-girls, we made it to the student council room. When we found out our spots last year, everyone wasn't surprised with what they got at the time, and were pleased. Well, Lucy was shocked. She was sure she would get secretary or officer, but got President instead. We all knew that was going to happen, but she thought it would be Erza, or Mira.  
Here are the positions:  
President: Lucy Heartfilia  
Vice-President: Erza Scarlet  
Secretary: Mira-Jane Strauss  
Secretary helper: Freed Justine  
Treasurer: Levy McGarden  
Student Body Activities Officer/s: Elman Strauss, Cana Alberona, and Natsu Dragneel  
Student Body Publicity Officer/s: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar and Jellal Fernandez  
Student Body Officers Team: Juvia Lockser and Cana Alberona  
(Also at SBO Team meetings: President, Vice-President, Secretary, and Treasurer)  
I was upset at the time, secretly, because I wanted to have a position with Lucy like Vice-Prez or Secretary, but, then the officers had a lot of work to do, and apparently, that is about a fourth of how much work Erza has to do and a sixth of what Lucy has to do.  
We walked into the Mira's room. Mira has a desk and a office area and she watches people who come in and they wait in the waiting room that is just outside of Mira's office. Mira actually has a lot of work she needs to do because people come in there and gives requests for meetings with Lucy, ideas, and all sorts of stuff. The she organizes it and gives it to Erza and Lucy to do with it what they think they should do with it. I know I don't explain well. I'm Natsu Dragneel. What did you expect?  
Lucy has her own office, and Erza has her own office right in front of Lucy's so the only way to get into Lucy's office, is through Erza's, which means poor Lucy can't sneak out. Not that she would because she's just so responsible and perfect and innocent and cute and I think that her eyes... Sorry, got off track. Forget anything I just said.  
Anyway, we walked past the Student Body Publicity Officers office and Gray and Laxus stopped here. "See you later, Flame-brain." "Whatever, Stripper." and I kept going to the  
Student Body Activities Officers office. I forgot to mention that Freed stopped at Mira's office because he has a little office there. He is secretary helper.  
I was surprised that I was there before Elfman and Cana. Normally, I'm the last person in office. My reputation of being a badass, ruined! How dare they do that to me! I realized that I hadn't seen any of the girls, not even Mira. That's when I heard "Come on guys. This is your punishment! Don't drag your feet!" Lucy! I thought. I rushed out to the waiting room/ entrance to the Student council room. There I saw all of the girls, except for Lucy, dragging their feet and looking all tired and in pain. All of them, except Lucy, had dark circles under their eyes and a frown.  
"What happened to them?" Gray asked. Lucy sighed "They had a drinking contest last night, and I had some paperwork to finish, so I didn't join them. They all have hangovers." "Ahhhh." the boys all said. We had definitely had some nights like that at our dorm. Ahh, good times.  
Everyone went back to their council offices, except for Lucy and I. "Hi Luce." "Good Morning Natsu." I was about to ask her out, where the courage came from, I don't know, when Mira rushed out and yelled "Today's the day! I can't believe I forgot. Lucy, your lunch speech is today. Natsu go see if Levy has it ready. Also, three new students are coming to Fairy Tail Academy so Levy and Lucy are going to show them around. What are you waiting for Natsu? Go to Levy!" "Y-y-yes mam!" I stuttered as I ran to the treasury office.  
I might not live through the day with the girls like this


	2. Lucy 1

Last chapter:  
I was about to ask her out, where the courage came from, I don't know, when Mira rushed out and yelled "Today's the day! I can't believe I forgot. Lucy, your lunch speech is today. Natsu go see if Levy has it ready. Also, three new students are coming to Fairy Tail Academy so Levy and Lucy are going to show them around. What are you waiting for Natsu? Go to Levy!" "Y-y-yes mam!" I stuttered as I ran to the treasury office.  
I might not live through the day with the girls like this!

Lucy POV  
I watched as Nastu ran to the treasury office. 'Poor guy. Mira was on his case.' "Oh Lucy. Time to get to work on the improvements in the schools lunch system." 'Oh wait. Mira's on my case and I always do my work. I'm screwed!' As she dragged me away, I was squealing "Help me! Please!" the other's looked at me in pity. "Sorry Prez." Freed whispered "She's like that in bed, I mean… ahh." then he started to bang his head on his desk while muttering "Mira's going to kill me, I don't want to die."  
I looked up at the Mira. "So, you and Freed. Saw it coming" She froze and dropped my arm. 'Yes!' "I…" she started. I stood up. "Sorry Mira." I said as I patted her back. Then, I turned on my heel and ran down the council hall yelling "Save me!" until Gajeel pulled me into a closet.  
It was dark and smelt like dust. "Achoo!" I heard Gajeel sneeze behind me. Wait. Gajeel doesn't sneeze like a girl. "Levy!?" I whispered. "Oh no. Don't be spreading rumors now." "You're one to talk!" I yelled. Gajeel put a hand over my mouth. I looked up at him, not that I could see anything, in confusion. Until I heard Mira and Erza run past yelling "Lucy! We need to work on this! It's due in four months but, we can finish it in one day so it'll be ready!" 'Their crazy!' I thought. Gajeel opened the door cautiously and walked out. After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. "Bye Lu-chan. Good luck." "What?" but she just opened the door and walked out. Then, someone was thrown in the closet and the door shut. I tried to open it, but it was locked.  
"Luce?" 'Oh, it's just Natsu.' "I… love you!" I froze. 'Did I hear that right? "What?' I whispered. The reply I got was his lips on mine. I was frozen. I didn't move until he stopped kissing me and he slammed his palm on the door. 'Eeep!' Natsu can be pretty scary sometimes.  
Someone opened the door and Natsu flung himself out and yelled "Ha I did the stupid dare stripper! Just like in the book!" I felt tears leaking out of my eyes. 'It was just a dare?' the thought echoed through my head. The dam broke. I rushed out of the closet, but nobody noticed. I ran down the hallway and right past Erza and into my office ignoring the "Lucy?" she asked me. I shut the door to my office and locked it. Then, I rushed to the corner farthest from the door. I grabbed a spare t-shirt and put some of it into my mouth to muffle my cries. "Lucy? Lucy? Lucy?" Erza asked as she knocked on my door. "Lucy open the door." "No thank you." I choked out. "Lucy." but I made no move to get up. I heard her sigh and the footsteps that followed. They went right out of her room, so I let myself cry again. 'How could they do that to me? Besides Natsu, they all know my feelings. Why?'  
After I stopped crying, I looked up at the clock. That was all of free period, so I have to go to class in ten to fifteen minutes. I walked over to my personal bathroom and splashed my face. When I looked back to normal, I practiced smiling until I looked about right. When I finished changing into a spare uniform shirt, my other one was all wrinkled from me sitting in a ball, I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my backpack. Then I opened the door ever so slowly and peeked out to see if Erza was in her office. She wasn't so I ran out of our offices and into the halls. The real halls. Not our one council division. I made it to my locker and did my com. 09-33-14 and magically, it was open. I put my bag inside and pulled out my math books and put my phone in my skirt pocket.  
Everyone was supposed to wear uniforms, and most people did. The girls had to wear white shirts with a tan collar and a tan bow and a tan skirt that went a little above their knees. Then, white or grey socks with black dress-shoes. The girls could also wear a tan blazer over their shirts. The boys have to wear the same shirts as us, without the bows, and tan pants. Whatever shoes they want too. They can wear blazers as well. Sadly, some of the boys like Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Elfman, ect. don't wear the uniform because their "To cool and badass-ish to wear pansy uniforms."  
I rushed off to math and sat down in my seat. I have all of my classes with the student council girls, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. I had some classes with the others too. I sat down in my seat. I have a seat in the back corner, right by the windows. I set my books down and looked out the windows at the sky. "Good morning Lucy- sama." I looked up right into the face of Loke, one of my celestial spirits. "Loke!" I said "But, I didn't call you out." He smiled and kissed my hand. "You didn't have to. We could feel your distress." I blushed. "Sorry, but people will be coming soon! Bye Lucy." He winked and was gone in a puff of smoke.  
After a few minutes, Levy came in and sat down at her desk that nest to mine. Erza sat in front of me, Juvia sat in front of Levy, Cana sat in front of Erza, and Mira sat in front of Juvia. I smiled at them, but Erza looked at me all worried.  
Our math teacher, , Cana's dad, came in and sat down at his desk. The bell rung and he stood up. Looking around the room, he smiled. "Good, everyone's here." Then he sat down and fell asleep. It was like this everyday.  
After about ten minutes, our secretary's, Polyushka's voice blared on the loud speakers. "Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden please get your butts to the main office now you filthy humans!" Levy and I shot up from our seats, grabbed our stuff, and said goodbye to our friends.  
We trotted down the hall to the main office as fast as we could. Whatever it was, we needed it to end fast so I could do my lunch speech on time. When we finally reached the main office, we were out of breath.  
"Good morning, Polyushka-san." Levy and I chorused. "Whatever. Take these new boys around the school. Mira signed you up." I paled. 'I forgot about that.' "Yes mam." The three boys stood up. One had dark hair and was considerably quiet looking. The second one had blonde hair and a scar above his right eyebrow. He looked loud and his smile reminded me of Natsu. 'Those two are either going to be best friends or worst enemies.' The I froze. 'Either way, Natsu and this new boy are going to destroy Fairy Tail.'  
The third boy had brown hair and looked normal. He smiled at me and I smiled back. 'Finally, a normal person.' "Hi, I'm Sting," the blonde one said. "This is Rouge, the black haired one." The brown haired one smiled again. "I'm Riley. Nice to meet you."  
I smiled. "I'm Lucy, the student council President, and this Levy, our treasurer." With that we took them around the school. After our tour, I asked them what their classes were. Sting and Rouge had all the classes with Levy and I, since Levy and I have all of our classes together, and Riley had three of his classes with us, Math, Language Class (runes) and Magic History. "Since we all have Language class together, why don't we walk you there?" Levy asked. They all nodded. "Thanks."  
We entered the classroom a few minutes late because we had to show the boys where their lockers were. "Oh Lucy, Levy, I see you've brought the new kids." "Yes Mystogan-sensei." I answered. "Then you two may go to your desks and I'll find a place for the guys to sit." We nodded and sat down. I sit in the same place I do in math, but Levy sits in front of me. "Sting sit next to Lucy, Rouge sit next to Levy, and Riley, sit in the back corner next to Freed. Freed raise your hand."  
When everyone got situated, Mystogan-sensei passed out a little packet of worksheets to us all. If you have questions, ask the person sitting next to you. I have business to take care of. No moving from your seats!" He walked out of the room. Sting and Rouge looked confused. "What was that?" Sting asked me. "A lot of the classes are like this. Don't worry." Sting and I chatted for a while and I noticed that Natsu, who sits in the front of the class with Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Elfman, Jellal, and Alzack, was on fire and the boys were trying to console him about something. Yes, I did say he was on fire.  
Here is everyone in the councils powers:  
Me: Celestial Spirit Mage  
Nastu: Fire Dragon Slayer  
Levy: Solid Script Mage  
Gajeel: Iron Dragon Slayer  
Erza: Re-quip Magic/ Armor and Sword Magic  
Jellal: Heavenly Body Magic  
Juvia: Water Magic  
Gray: Ice Magic  
Cana: Card Magic  
Laxus: Lightning Dragon Slayer  
Mira: Take-Over Mage  
Freed: Darkness Magic  
Elfman: Take-over Mage  
Some others:  
Wendy: Sky Dragon Slayer  
Romeo: Fire Mage  
Alzack: Gun Magic  
Bisca: Gun Magic  
Warren: Telepathy Magic  
Man: Sand Magic  
Happy: Flying Magic  
Carla: Flying Magic  
PantherLily: Flying Magic and Battle mode  
Jet: Running Magic  
Droy: Plant Magic  
Sting: Light/Holy Dragon Slayer  
Rouge: Shadow Dragon Slayer  
Riley: Power Magic  
Levy and I learned Sting, Rouge, and Riley's magic when we were walking to class and Riley asked what magic I used.  
Class was over soon and we said good bye to Riley and our group went to our next class. Little did I know, someone was watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:  
Sting: Light/Holy Dragon Slayer  
Rouge: Shadow Dragon Slayer  
Riley: Power Magic  
Levy and I learned Sting, Rouge, and Riley's magic when we were walking to class and Riley asked what magic I used.  
Class was over soon and we said good bye to Riley and our group went to our next class. Little did I know, someone was watching me.

Natsu POV  
I was STEAMING! Lucy was being fawned over by that playboy new kid. What's his name? OH! Bee! YES! THAT'S HIS NAME! It's a stupid name. Bee, psh. Nastu's a cooler name. But, I was literally steaming. And, before I knew it, I was fire! My buddies, I was thinking about what to call them, all yelled and grabbed their stuff. I noticed that my papers were on fire and my desk smelt funny. "Whoa!" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat. "My desk is on fire! Fire!" "Dude." Gray said "You're a fire mage." "Oh, right." I sucked in the fire and sighed. Sitting back down at my desk was depressing.  
"Dude, what's making you like this?" Gray asked. "I know." Alzack said in his 'I'm wiser than you because I'm continuously nailing a chick' voice. "I bet it's about Lucy and that new student, Sting." Sting? Is that his name? I thought it was Bee. Well, ok. And, how the hell can Alzack know what I'm thinking? I thought only Warren could read minds. Oh, Warren doesn't read minds. He transmits information.  
The guys all "Oh"ed and sat back down. "Natsu" Gray said "Be a man, tell her everything. Before you lose her."  
Then, I was back on fire. What did you expect? I was getting advice on girls by Gray! That, and I was afraid of losing Lucy to Stingy-Bee. I heard her laugh and I wasn't on fire anymore. But, I realized that she was laughing and something he had said, and I was back on fire.  
"Dude!" Laxus yelled at me. "Stop doing the on and off!" Elfman roared "Men don't get their lady taken from them without a fight!" "Idiot!" Gajeel and Gray yelled as they punched him in the face. "Not the right time, big-guy." Gajeel said, shaking his head.  
I sighed. "What if. What if she likes him and not me?" and I was off fire. "Cool it. Everything will be fine. You guys are best friends."  
The bell rung and class ended. We went to our next class and afterwards, it was time for lunch. We all headed to the council room to have lunch, like everyday, and Erza stood in front of us for an announcement. "The two new students, Sting and Rouge, will be joining the council as the new job helpers. The new job is side helper. They go around putting things up and are basically bodyguards to Lucy when she leaves the council room for a presentation." My mouth dropped open. "What!" all the boys and I yelled, because we know this means, the war has really begun. And, I might lose.


	4. Lucy 2

Hey! I'm so sorry my last chapter was so short! I can't write Natsu's POV at all! I'm so sorry that I stink! I want to thank fsrm, MisturRainbow, and Critic-san for making my story one of their favorites! I also want to thank jgodinkitty and IG1701FT for following me. Thank you all for making me feel good about myself. I want to be an author so all of your following (?) is making me so happy. THANK YOU!  
Last time: "The two new students, Sting and Rouge, will be joining the council as the new job helpers. The new job is side helper. They go around putting things up and are basically bodyguards to Lucy when she leaves the council room for a presentation." My mouth dropped open. "What!" all the boys and I yelled, because we know this means, the war has really begun. And, I might lose.  
I walked down the halls with Levy, Sting, and Rouge towards the lunchroom. "President huh?" Sting asked me. "Yep. I wanted to be secretary, but the students decided otherwise." Levy patted my arm. "She's been a great prez so far. Somehow, I think alls-well that ends well." I blushed a bright red. "It's fine, Prez." Sting said mockingly as he slung his arm over my shoulder. Levy gave me a secretive thumbs-up as we continued down the hall.  
We arrived at the cafeteria just on time. The cafeteria is a large sized room with about forty tables in a random arrangement. Windows line the left wall and there are six doors on both sides of the room. I, no, the student council, never really eat in the cafeteria because we eat in the council room while we work.  
We walked up to the stage in the front of the room. Levy and I waved at a few third-years, a year older than us, while Sting and Rouge followed us uncomfortably. I hopped up onto the stage and tapped the microphone. All of the third-years looked up at me. "Oh, President Lucy!" "She just keeps getting prettier!" "She's so hot!" "Good morning President!" "'Sup Prez?" and other voices filled the cafeteria.  
"Good morning" I said, as the room went silent. "I have an announcement about fund-raising for your trip and other fun things…" I continued with my speech, with the occasional question, until lunch was half-way over. Levy came on the stage to speak about some things, and then the four of us went to go have lunch in the council room.  
We walked in to the council room and saw absolute madness! Natsu and Erza were fighting, the boys were arguing with the girls and the room itself was in tatters!  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled. Erza and Natsu froze in mid-air, then dropping to the floor like stones, and the girls and boys stopped arguing. "O-oh, Lucy." Erza said as she stood up fro the ground and dusted off her uniform. "How was the announcement? I assume it went well." I shook in anger. "LIKE HELL IT WENT GOOD. YOU GUYS HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP AND THEN YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED HERE!" I stormed off to my office with Levy, Sting, and Rouge following me quickly.  
I came out five minutes later to see how the work had been going and saw it in worse conditions because Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, and Laxus started another fight with each other. "WHAT THE HELL!"


	5. Chapter 5

I really suck! I promised myself that I would make a longer chapter for you all (Since I can't write Natsu's POV at all) and I go and make that wimpy chapter! I am so sorry! By the way, my computers key-board sucks because it's so old, so the keys m , c, and v suck so I'm sorry if my words are missing some letters. It's taken me like fifteen minutes to write just this little paragraph because I have to keep pressing the keys to get them to work:'( Anyway, thank you for following me Jessie-hime16! And LiliumPumilum! And lalapie203!  
Last time:  
I came out five minutes later to see how the work had been going and saw it in worse conditions because Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, and Laxus started another fight with each other. "WHAT THE HELL!"  
Erza POV  
I shook my head. Lucy really can be scary. She hit the five boys on their heads and stormed off to her office shouting curses at god. I sighed as I heard her slam her door then scream because Natsu somehow got there before her and was eating her lunch. Oh, Natsu, you idiot.

Natsu POV  
What's her problem? I only broke into her office and ate all of her food. I do that all the time. But, she has been pretty angry with me for some reason. I wonder why. So I went to go talk to the only smart person I could talk to about it without the worry of it being leaked… Freed.  
We talked for a moment before Freed came to his conclusion. "How about when you made-out with her in the closet, then jumped out yelling to Gray about how it was a bet, you dense ass-hole?" With that he got up and walked out of the office. Then he came back into the office. "THIS IS MY OFFICE! GET OUT!" I ran out of there as fast as I could.  
I didn't see what the big deal was. I wouldn't mind if Lucy came into a closet with me and made-out with me. I would actually enjoy it. I would take off her clothes and make her officially- moving on.

Mystery POV  
Thank god my precious Lucy got away from those stupid boys Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe! I will make her fortune and her sexy body mine!

Levy POV  
Lucy has been acting weird. Ever since we locked her in the closet with Natsu. I wond-OH MY GOD! Right after Natsu came out of the closet, he yelled to Gray about a bet. I think. I wasn't there.  
I ran to Gray. "Gray!" He turned around. "What's up, Levy?" I stopped in front of him. "What did you bet Natsu earlier?" He took a moment to think. "Oh, I said 'I bet you wouldn't be able to kiss Lucy and tell her your feelings!' and he was like 'I'll prove you wrong, Ice Pants!' and then he went into the closet with her and then he kissed her and told her his feelings." I gasped. "Oh no! Lucy didn't hear him tell you that he did the bet, did she?" He thought for a moment. "Probably. I didn't see her come out of the closet. Why?" I felt my blood turn cold. "Oh no! A girls first kiss is sacred and Lucy's first kiss was taken by her crush against her will, then she finds out it was a bet! She's probably heart broken! We have to fix this!" Gray turned pale. "That idiot! I never thought of that, besides, I thought Lucy would have been kissed by someone way before now. She's smoking hot, but not my type."

Juvia POV  
Juvia is glad that love-rival is not a love-rival anymore. But Juvia does wonder what Gray-sama's type is? Juvia must find out!

Third person POV  
Levy and Gray ran to tell Erza, with Juvia close behind them. The person that told Levy to watch out for Lucy was Erza, so Erza should know their latest discovery.

I LOVE writing as Juvia! And I hate that people write her in first person. It's one of my pet-peeves, that's how much I hate it! It's like, my only pet-peeve!


	6. Lucy 3

Last time:  
Third person POV  
Levy and Gray ran to tell Erza, with Juvia close behind them. The person that told Levy to watch out for Lucy was Erza, so Erza should know their latest discovery.

Lucy POV  
I sat on a bench in the courtyard pondering my life. "Should I kill myself?" I wondered out loud. "I wish you wouldn't. I quite like you." My head shot up and I saw… Riley? "Riley? Is that you?" He smiled at me. "I hope so. If not, I'd be very worried." We both laughed. "Sorry for eavesdropping on you. I could help but wondering what was wrong. You looked pretty cheerful this morning, so your change in mood was disturbing." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. "It's nothing. I just got in a disagreement with one of my friends, if I can even call it that. It's nothing big." He nodded. "It's getting dark, would you like me to walk you back to the girls dorm?" I blushed. "N-no! You can't be getting caught after lights out on your first night! How about I walk you to your dorm, so I know that you got there alright." He smiled once more. "I think I'll be fine. See you tomorrow Lucy Heartifilia." He walked into the shadows and disappeared.  
I walked back to the girls dorm and, on the way, there was this big hill. When I got to the hill, it was just getting to sunset. I decided that I didn't want to face Erza's questions yet, so I pulled myself up the hill to see the sunset. When I got up there, I heard "Luce?" and my heart stopped beating. "What are you doing here?" I wished I would've gone strait to the dorm. "I was here last night, and I dropped my phone, so I was looking for it." I lied. "Oh really?" Natsu hissed, a smirk on his mouth. "I was here all last night, and I never saw you." I began to sweat. "I must have been on the other hill! Yes, that's right. The other hill." I took a step backwards, but was too slow. Natsu grabbed me and began to kiss me! "Lucy." he gasped when we took a breath. "What did I do to anger you?" He pulled be against his chest. "You… it was a bet." Tears filled my eyes. "What?" he questioned. "This is probably a bet, too!" I pushed against his chest. "Let me go you ass!" He let go in surprise. "What?" he whispered. I turned around and ran down the hill. "Lucy wait! That way is!" I lost my footing. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell off the cliff. Natsu ran to the edge. "Lucy!"  
I can't remember it all but, I hit the ground a minute after I lost sight of Natsu's face. The breath left my body, and I'm sure that I broke a bone. I coughed as I breathed in. "Natsu?" I whispered. "Erza?" "Levy? Juvia? Cana? Mira? Someone? Anyone?" I began to cry. It began to rain and I reached for my keys, though the movement was killing me. They were gone! "Loke? Aquarius? Taurus?" My tears were making clean streaks on my face. "Capricorn? Sagittarius? Virgo?" I was desperate now. "Gemini? Scorpio? Lyra? Aries? Cancer?" My back was killing me as I stood up. My eyes were clouding over. I searched the ground for my keys. "Give them back to me!" I yelled. "Where are they?" My head was pounding and I fell into someone's arms. "Ms. Lucy?" "Blondie?" I lost consciousness.

.

I woke up in the infirmary at school. "Lucy-san? Are you ok?" I looked into the eyes of our inspiring doctor, Wendy Marvel, and my eyebrows rose in confusion. "Did I, pass out?" She nodded in worry. "Do you not remember, Lucy-san?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "No. Sorry. Is that bad?" "No, but I have to tell Porlyusica." She hurried off from behind the counter. Porlyusica is our real doctor, but since Wendy specializes in healing magic, she gets tips from Porlyusica. Wendy is the councils official Doctor, since the boys get in fights all the time.  
Wendy and Porlyusica walked into my room. "You don't remember, Lucy?" Porlyusica asked, real concern in her voice. Yes, I was one of the three people she cares about. They are Wendy, Principle Makarov, and me. Oh, and herself.  
I shook my head and she sighed. "Anything?" I shook my head again. "Well, what's the last thing you remember?" I pondered for a moment. "Getting up for school and having to wake up the girls because they were drunk. Does that help?" Porlyusica and Wendy shared a glance and Wendy said "Thanks Lucy-san. You can rest. Are you hungry?" "No thanks." I answered, but my stomach had other plans. It growled obnoxiously. "Ok. Maybe a little." I said, blushing. Wendy laughed and walked out of the room to get me food. "Hey," I asked Porlyusica." How long was I out? Where did I pass out?" She looked at me sadly. "A week. You fell from the hill by the girls dormitory."  
My jaw dropped. "A week!? I fell!" Many bad thoughts filled my head. "What's happened with the council?" Porlyusica smiled. "Of course you thought about others before yourself, silly child. Nothing has happened to the council. Everything's fine, well, they are gloomy." I sighed in relief. "Who found me?" Porlyusica smiled brightly. "Well, let's just say that you make friends everywhere." "Huh?" She shook her head. "They said that they wanted to be anonymous. Crazy boys." I smiled at her, but then my eyes widened in panic. "My keys!" I yelled. She looked startled. "Keys?" My breathing quickened. " I must have lost them when I fell!" I jumped up, despite the pain and Porlyusica's protests. I pulled on my coat, freshly washed, and ran out the door.  
My bandages turned a ghastly pink yet, I ignored it. I ran down the stairs and into the large ditch that I fell in. Well, it was more like a dark, misty cave with openings here and there. I ran until I saw a body-sized area that was red. I stopped and the pain finally got to me. "Ahg!" I yelled as I slumped over. "Maybe I should have waited till I was better. No! I need to get my keys back!" I stood up and edged along the wall, looking for my keys. I couldn't find them! I went back to the bloody stain on the ground and looked up through the hole in the ceiling that lead to the cliff where I fell. "There!" I gasped. Yes, hanging on a small overhang of rock, were my keys! The rock overhang was fifteen, maybe twenty, feet from where I was. I grabbed a steady rock and began to climb.  
When I was almost to my keys, I heard talking. I froze in alarm. I looked up and saw an overhang that was big enough for me to sit on and hide. I scrambled up the wall and onto the overhang. I refused to look down, just in case I fell or the person was down there. "Yes, I am observing her. Yes, she suspects nothing. Don't worry sir." The voice was definitely male, and sounded eerily familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. It sounded rough and deep, but a little like… Riley's? No too deep and evil sounding. Rouge? No, Gray? Definitely not him! Laxus-nii? No, Gajeel! No, no, no! It didn't sound like any of them! Definitely not Gray, Laxus-nii, or Gajeel. It sounded too mean and rough to be Rouge's or Riley's. Maybe Natsu? No way! Hmmm.  
The voice disappeared for a moment, and I forgot how to breath. "Sorry, I have to go. I believe there is a pest listening to me." I'm sure my heart forgot how to beat! The rocks below me sounded like they were crumbling. I grabbed hold of the rocks behind me and began to climb again. My keys were five feet away when I heard the person's feet land on the overhang I was just on! I climbed faster, and snatched my keys off of the overhang. Sadly, I lost my foothold and tumbled backwards. "Eeep!" I held my keys to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut. A hand grabbed my waist and pulled my to the owners chest. "Luce, you're the little mouse?" I open eyes and looked straight into the face of Natsu. "Natsu!" I yelled in shock. "What are you doing here?" He laughed. "I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing awake? And, you're not angry anymore?"  
"Angry about what?" He looked shocked. "You don't remember me kissing you twice?" The memories streamed back into me. "That's right! Let go!" I pushed away from him and ran through the cavern, tears steaming down my cheeks.  
I collapsed as soon as I made it back to the infirmary. "Lucy-san!" I heard Wendy exclaim. "Are you alright?" She rushed to my side and helped me up. My bandages were torn in some places from climbing up the wall, and I had new bruises, as well as my bandages being bright red. "Lets get you in a bath."  
She guided me to bathroom and let me sit on the toilet as she started the bath. As we were unwrapping my bandages and taking off my pajama's, I said "Thank you, Wendy, Without you, I don't know how I'd be." She smiled at me. "No. Thank you for being my friend, Lucy-san.


End file.
